escritos_ravenblackfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Capitulo 1
'Capitulo 1: había una vez… ' ' ' ' ' Live your life with arms wide open ' '''Today is when your book begins ' 'The rest is still unwritten ' ''Vive tu vida con los brazos abiertos, hoy es cuando tu libro comienza, el resto todavía no esta escrito. ''' '-unwritten, Natasha Bedingfield- ' ' ' '''Cerré de un portazo la puerta de la oficina de la subdirectora, tan fuerte que las ventanas retumbaron; esquivé furiosa al resto de los estudiantes hasta llegar al patio, en mi camino incluso fulminé con la mirada a dos pequeños niños de primero que se me quedaron viendo pero finalmente clave la vista al piso, no necesitaba que uno de esos niñitos se pusiera de llorar, no necesitaba mas problemas. ' 'Como todas las bancas estaban ocupadas (era el ultimó receso antes de salir de la escuela y aun faltaba otra hora de clases) tuve que sentarme en el pasto bajo un árbol. Por suerte el césped estaba seco. Vacié todo el contenido de mi morral sobre él. Ahí tenia mis libros, cuadernos, utilice escolares, además de una revista, mi libro de Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkabán, mi MP3, mi celular y unos chicles de fresa. Iba a tener que esperar mucho así que tome mi reproductor de música y el libro de Harry Potter, lo demás lo volví a meter dentro del morral color negro. Me acomode el cabello detrás de la oreja y fruncí el seño al ver quien estaba frente a mi. ' '“fantástico” pensé con sarcasmo cuando noté como Rita Gillies murmuraba algo a un grupo de chicas que estaba sentadas en una de las mesas exteriores a la cafetería justo delante de mi. Murmuraban y volteaban a verme de forma poco disimulada, no sabía si me miraban como en burla o como si fuera un monstruo. Puse los ojos en blanco, me coloque los audiculares y le subí al volumen al MP3. ' 'Finalmente Petunia Ross bajo las escaleras, con moretones en los brazos y una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Apreté los puños cuando paso frente a mi (seguro con intención de burlarse o decirme algo) me limite a subir mas el volumen de la canción y la chica siguió su camino. Por suerte Hayley Williams tenía una voz muy potente. ' '-esto es injusto- murmuré a mis adentros. Castigada por culpa de esa niña. Lo que había pasado era que yo estaba en el baño de mujeres cuando escuché a Petunia burlarse nuevamente de una chica de doce años. Fui a ver que pasaba sin intención de hacer justicia propia (aunque lo pensé). Petunia parecía un poco intimidada cuando salí y con razón por que yo era mayor que ella. La chica dio un paso hacia atrás pero por accidente se dejo caer por 4 escalones hasta el piso, pero como la muy abusiva estaba con compañía de sus amigas, todas dijeron que yo la había tirado y me acusaron con la subdirectora… ¡que para mi mala suerte es la tía de Petunia! Por supuesto que le creyó más a su sobrina y a sus amigas, esas mocosas de catorce años que a mi de quince. Amenazo con llamar a mis padres, pero no podía castigarme (o expulsarme como a ella le hubiera gustado) ya que eso tenia que verlo con la directora y esta se encontraba lejos. ' 'El MP3 de descargo y el cielo empezó a oscurecerse más, seguro pronto llovería. Me pregunté si ya le habría marcado a mis padres, pero entonces recordé que una de las maestras se había ido a quejar con la subdirectora de que el teléfono no funcionaba. Miré la reja de entrada a la escuela y ´para mi sorpresa no estaba el portero. Me embargaron unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo hacia la calle, de hecho no era una idea del todo mala si recordaba que la subdirectora había permitido que su preciosa sobrina se fuera de ahí temprano y como ellas llegan juntas, seguro que la educadora no tardaba en bajar. ' '-¿Por qué no? si de todos modos ya me castigaron- me dijo a mí misma y salí del colegio. ' 'Continué caminando por las nubladas calles de SounthCity; desde hacia años vivía en el lado noroeste de la ciudad, este lado este era mucho más tranquilo y más cercano al bosque y a las ciudades más pequeñas como OakTown, el lugar donde vivía mi querida abuela, Rose Gray. Ambas compartíamos nombre: Rosalyn, solo que a mi se me hacia algo cursi y prefería que me dijeran por mi segundo nombre; mi nombre completo es Rosalyn Suki Gray. Ya sabia que se oía raro pero me gustaba, de hecho mi papa lo había elegido. ' ' ' 'Mi padre, Kenneth Gray había muerto cuando era muy pequeña, pero aun así podía recordarlo muy bien; recordaba su cabello rubio, sus ojos violetas/azulados como los de mi abuela, el hecho de que su ropa casi siempre olía a pino cuando íbamos a la casa de la abuela, a él le gustaba mucho acampar. ' '--when you’re gone-- ' 'También recordaba la vez que había ido de campamento, ese mismo día me había regalado un osito de peluche que yo aun guardaba, me la había pasado jugando en el patio con mi abuela, mama había salido. Después de varias horas de juego, me fui a dormir muy temprano porque había caído rendida. Desperté en la madrugada del día siguiente, Baje las escaleras y vi el rostro preocupado de mi abuela, miraba a mi mama y ella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, nunca la había visto llorara así. Se enjugo las lágrimas rápidamente cuando me vio, y me tomo en sus brazos. Mi padre había desaparecido en una de sus habituales excursiones al bosque, solo habían encontrado su mochila (que por cierto yo aun guardaba bajo mi cama). Después de varias semanas encontraron su cuerpo. ' 'Después de su muerte, mamá había quedado profundamente triste, aunque lo disimulaba e intentaba ser fuerte por mí. Ella me había dicho que yo le había ayudado a recuperarse, bueno yo, pero principalmente mi abuela. Mis abuelos maternos habían muerto cuando mi mama tenía diecinueve. Ella conoció a mi abuela por esas épocas y se habían hecho casi como madre e hija. Unos dos años después de la muerte de mi papá, mi abuela empezó a aconsejarle que pasara tiempo con un amigo de mi papá, Robbie James. La esposa de Robbie había muerto dos años después del nacimiento de su hija Abigail. Mi mama primero pensó que mi abuela quería que pasara tiempo con el para ayudarlo con la niña o para que este, entendiendo el dolor por el que ella paraba, le ayudara; en realidad eran todas estas cosas, pero principalmente mi abuela tenia la intención de juntarlos. Su plan tuvo éxito ya que dos años después mi mama se caso con el mejor amigo de mi papa. Yo extrañaba a mi papa, pero Robbie si bien, jamás ocuparía su lugar, si era y es un padre para mi, y su hija Abigail es la hermana que siempre había querido tener. ' 'Continúe caminando, pasando por varias casas y negocios hasta que llegar a mi calle. Mi casa es de dos pisos, tamaño mediano, cuadrada y con un garaje del lado derecho y una puerta exterior del mismo color. Abrí la puerta de la casa y encendí la luz. Tenía suerte, mama y Aby aun no habían llegado de ir con el doctor. Pero un tenia que pensar que decirle a mi papá del hecho de por que había llegado tan temprano a casa, debía de estar en su despacho. Mi papa se había dedicado a enseñar español en una preparatoria pero su verdadera pasión era escribir, ya había publicado dos libros de misterio el primero no había tenido tanto éxito como le hubiera gustado, pero el segundo llego a captar la atención de una buena editorial. Ahora se hallaba escribiendo la continuación. La verdad y no lo digo solo por ser su hija, este libro si que era prometedor. Mamá hasta hacia un año administraba un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí pero como mi papá había tenido que hacer unos viajes por lo del libro, renuncio para pasar tiempo con nosotras. ' '-¿ya llegaste cielo?-pregunto cuando me escucho caminar por el pasillo. ' '-soy yo, Suki.-conteste de pasada, subí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi habitación; deje la mochila en la cama y me solté la cola de caballo. Me mire al espejo. Mi cabello era rubio como el de mi papá, solo que yo usaba extensiones negras para que se pareciera un poco al de Avril Lavigne; mis ojos verde-azulado eran casi lo único mio, que yo supiera nadie tenia mis ojos ; de mi mama saque los labios llenos, la forma de las manos y los pómulos marcados. De mi abuela tenia la nariz recta, la tez clara (le de ella era mas sonrosada), la barbilla prominente y fina, también la forma de mis ojos eran de ella, grandes y con pestañas largas. ' 'Mi cuarto era de color rosa claro y el piso era de madera color beige. Tenía posters por todos lados, posters de Paramore, Avril Lavigne y Harry Potter entre otros. Mi recamara estaba algo desordenada, ropa por todos lados, las cosas del tocador estaban tiradas y habían bolsas de frituras en el escritorio. El librero era lo que estaba mas en orden pero ya le urgía una pasada con el trapo; pero bueno la limpieza seria otro día, hoy no estaba de humor. ' 'Baje por las escaleras y entre en el despecho de mi papá. La habitación era pequeña, con un escritorio y una computadora, y un gran librero lleno de libros, revistas y cuentos. ' '-interrumpo el proceso creativo o puedo entrar.- le dije en broma, el volteo a verme y sonrió. ' '-pasa.-dijo volviendo los ojos a la pantalla. Jale una silla desplegable que estaba frente al escritorio y me senté a su lado. Mi papá era alto, de constitución media y tez clara. Su cabello era rubio oscuro y por lo general lo llevaba algo despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes olivo como los de mi hermana, en apariencia se veía más joven de lo que realmente era. ' '-¿Qué horas son? –pregunto de pasada, aun concentrado en su escrito. ' '-ejem, la 1:00pm, hoy salí antes ¿Qué parte vas escribiendo?-pregunté rápidamente para cambiar de tema y me asome a la pantalla. ' '-la parte en la que encuentran el cuerpo sin vida de Mr. Grant.-me contestó mi papá, bueno al menos no había hecho más preguntas sobre lo de la escuela. Me acerque mas a la pantalla y leí uno de los fragmentos entre líneas. ' '-que lastima.-dije lamentándome por la muerte del personaje de la historia de mi papá. ' '-pensé que lo detestabas.-me dijo el, mirándome con extrañeza. ' '-si, bueno, ya sé que pase horas quejándome de lo entrometido que era y no le facilitaba el trabajo a Frederick Hummel, pero bueno, el tipo se hacer querer.-le conteste, me recargue en el respaldo de la silla. ' '-me recuerda a cuando lloraste en el cine al ver la muerte de Severus Snape.-dijo sonriendo. ' '-mmm, no, es que tenia algo en el ojo…-mi papá seguía mirándome con escepticismo.-ok, si lamente la muerte de Severus pero bueno, cuando te pones a pensar por todo lo que paso, su difícil vida y el amor hacia Lily…creo que Sev me gusta mas para Lily que James. ' '-a mi también, pero sin James no habría Harry, y claro, James creció y maduro de hecho él y Sirius me recuerda hasta cierto punto a Ken y a mi cuando jóvenes.-dijo sonriendo pero con ojos nostálgicos, me miro con un poco de preocupación. ' '-estoy bien.-le asegure y me levante de mi silla. ' '-¿segura?-lo escuche preguntar. ' '-si, es que tengo hambré.-salí de la habitación y entre a la cocina, que se ubicaba justo frente al despacho. Tome un poco de todo lo que estaba en el refrigerador de las comidas pasadas y lo recalenté. Por lo general hablamos muy tranquilamente sobre mi papá, pero hoy estaba algo sensible por que había estado pensando en el de camino aquí. ' 'Me volví a sentar al lado de mi papá mientras el escribía rápidamente. ' '-¿y siempre quien voy a ser yo?-le pregunte, me había prometido que incluiría mi personalidad para uno de sus personajes. ' '-Suzy Vortéx-me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa. ' '-¡si!-celebré.- la hermanita de la exnovia de Jacob, Jake me agrada, cambia tu idea de que lo apuñalen y mejor apuñala a Ian el pésimo-policía-me-creo-mucho. ' '-si Jacob no es apuñalado, el libro perdería sentido y de hecho no regresaría con Nicole.-me dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza. ' '-bueno, entonces haz que Horace acorrale a Ian en un callejón sin salida en la noche y con un revolver en la mano.-dije al tiempo que me llevaba un bocado a la boca. ' '-deberás lo detestas, por cierto, no le digas a tu hermana todavía, pero ella será Emily Russo, la hija del dueño del restaurante Italiano. ' '-genial. ' 'Me quede un ratito mas con el, en lo que terminaba mi comida y para mi buena suerte, él no me pregunto por la escuela. Subí a mi habitación. Encendí la computadora y puse algo de música. ' 'Recogí lo que había en mi cama y en el escritorio, lo de la escuela no quedaría impune y era mejor no agregar recamara sucia a la lista de cargos criminales, mientras recogía me aloque un poco y me puse a bailar y cantar sola en mi habitación. Estaba escuchando las canciones variadas que tenia de Paramore. Después de recoger empecé con la tarea y al terminar, me recosté en mi cama para ver algo de TV, me fije en la hora, rápidamente me dieron las 3:17pm. ' ' Justo cuando me disponía a apagar la música sonó la canción de Brick by boring brick, el archivo que le seguía después de esta canción era baladas de otros grupos. Esta canción de Paramore me hacia pensar en mi abuela y en el bosque que estaba cerca de su casa. Cuando niña me había contado un cuento sobre una chica que había caminado por el ese mismo bosque, ella llego a un mundo mágico estilo Las Crónicas de Narnia, había conocido a un príncipe y vivieron grandes aventuras antes de que ella tuviera que volver a su propio mundo. Habían cosas sobre el relato que no tenia tan frascas, este verano cuando fuéramos le pediría que me volviera a contar el cuento. Me recosté un rato en mi cama escuchando música y pensando en esto. Cerré los ojos. ' 'Todo se vea obscuro al principio, poco a poco el lugar se fue iluminando y pude ver árboles a mi alrededor. Era la hora del crepúsculo; de pronto escuche un sonido, era como el gruñido de un perro. Me gire a mi derecha y detrás de un tupido arbusto, un lobo color azabache salió por un lado. El lobo me veía de forma amenazante, gruñía y enseñaba los dientes. Pase saliva ruidosamente y retrocedí lenta y calmadamente. El lobo avanzo mas y mas cerca de mi, por unos segundos me pareció que el lobo cambio su expresión, dejo de gruñir y su expresión se torno casi humana, sus ojos me miraron con temor aunque rápidamente volvió a verme de forma amenazante; inesperadamente el lobo salto y yo apenas tuve tiempo de agacharme. Pensé que el lobo había desaparecido por que no lo sentí atacándome. Lo busque con la mirada y lo pude ver detrás de mi, ladrándole a la obscuridad del bosque… ' 'Escuche un ruido completamente ajeno al sueño que estaba teniendo, lo que me hizo abrir los ojos. ' '-lo siento, no quería levantarte.-se disculpo mi hermana. ' '-¿Qué horas son?- Pregunte con voz aletargada, mire a mi alrededor, mi recamara estaba a obscuras pero estaba segura de que no era tan tarde. ' '-las 5:00pm.-dijo ella, se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas para permitir que un poco de la escasa luz de afuera. Mi hermana era mas baja que yo, bueno de hecho era menor que yo de edad, ella tenia doce años; era delgada, de piel clara y cabello un poco mas claro que el de nuestro papá, sus ojos eran iguales a los de él. Llevaba ropa abrigadora en tonos pastel y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo; todo lo contrario a mi ropa en tonos obscuros y cabello suelto. ' '-¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?- le pregunte y bostecé. ' '-bien, solo tengo algo de gripe pero estaré bien para las vacaciones en la casa de la abuela.-dijo ella y se sentó en al cama, junto a mi. Sonreí levemente. Mi abuela veía a mi papá Robbie como si fuera su hijo, bueno lo conocía desde niño y de la misma forma veía a Aby como su nieta; el sentimiento era mutuo en ellos. Todos los veranos nos quedábamos con ella en su casa en Oaktown, a veces si era posible intentábamos que los viajes fueran mas frecuentes. ' '-me ayudas a levantarme, por favor- le pedí al tiempo que extendía mis brazos hacia ella, Abigail se levanto y me jalo con fuerza. ' '-Gracias.-le dije. ' '-pesas, tal vez deberías dejar los helados de fresa.-me dijo, en respuesta jale de su coleta en modo de broma. ' ' ' '-… ¿y como te fue en la escuela?-me pregunto mi mamá a la hora de la cena, pase saliva de forma ruidosa. Bueno, sabia que no podría ocultarlo para siempre, y de hecho en el fondo no era mi culpa, fue un accidente. ' '-bueno, yo…-estuve a punto de contarle cuando el teléfono sonó, suspire hondo. ' '-yo contesto.-dijo mi mama y se levanto. Ella tenía el rostro en forma triangular con pómulos marcados y cabello negro corto hasta el mentón, sus ojos son grandes y de color verdes claros, un poco mas alta que yo, delgada y de tez nívea. Se veía más joven de la edad que tenía pero ya se le empezaban a marcar más las arrugas en los ojos y de la risa. El teléfono sonó un par de veces más antes de que mi mama lo tomara. ' '-bueno.-contesto.- hola doctor Wallace.-saludo mi mamá, el doctor Wallace era el medico de mi abuela; enseguida todos nos pusimos algo tensos, no era normal que el doctor llamara solo para saludar, tal vez mi abuela se había puesto mal, agudicé el oído. ' '-¿como esta usted?...y Rose…ah ya veo; bueno falta poco para que las niñas salgan de vacaciones, me gustaría ir antes, por supuesto…oh, ok, no me extraña viniendo de ella…si lo se doctor…gracias por decirme, mas tarde la llamare…si hasta luego.-mi mama se levanto y se sentó en su silla; su rostro lucia algo preocupado. ' '-¿todo está bien?-pregunto mi papá, también preocupado. Aby y yo intercambiamos miradas serias. ' '-bueno, el doctor Wallace llamo diciendo que la abuela Rose ha tenido fiebre estos dos días. ' '-¡Que! ¿Y porque nos dice hasta ahora?-pregunte con indignación, yo era realmente protectora en lo que respecta a mi abuela y no era lo que se diga, la fan numero uno de Phil Wallace. ' '-tu abuela le dijo que no nos dijera nada por no querer preocuparnos, créeme a mi tampoco me hace nada feliz que no nos haya dicho antes.-me contesto mi mama.-me dijo que no ha mejorado y por eso decidió llamarnos. ' '-Phil me va escuchar.-murmure por lo bajo, aun molesta; Phil era un joven doctor, hijo de un amigo de los padres de mi papá Robbie, lo conocía de muchos años pero nunca me agrado, me trataba como una niñita boba. ' '-espero aliviarme pronto para que ella no se enferme más.-dijo Abigail; cambie mi expresión enfurruñada para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a mi hermana, ella si que lograba sacarme de mi mal genio. ' '-¿están emocionadas por ver a sus abuelos?.-pregunto mi papá. ' '-claro.-dijimos Aby y yo al unisonó de forma entusiasta. La abuela Rose no era a la única a la que íbamos a visitar, los padres de mi papá Robbie también vivían en el mismo pueblo que mi abuela, sus nombres eran Bonnie y Lucas. Aunque yo no era su nieta biológica, de la misma forma que mi abuela quería a Abigail, mis otros abuelos paternos me querían a mí. ' 'Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña el abuelo Lucas me daba algo de miedo, más que parecer abogado parecía enterrador, pero nos fuimos ganando el cariño del otro y ahora éramos unidos, aunque solíamos discutir debido a que yo no nunca le había ocultado mi aversión hacia Wally; el pensaba que era un buen chico, yo pensaba que era un petulante engreído y aunque estuviera tirada en el suelo, sangrando y agonizando de dolor y el fuera el ultimo doctor sobre la faz de la tierra, yo nunca… ' 'Sonó el teléfono nuevamente, el corazón me dio un vuelco y termine el resto de la comida de forma rápida, mamá se volvió a levantar. Seguro era la subdirectora, ni modo, iba a tener que suceder, como sea, yo le diría que fue culpa de Petunia Ross, yo solo llegue y la muy torpe cayo, si va a culpar a alguien es a Petunia o a la gravedad… ' '-ah, hola Rose.-me levante enseguida, corrí con el plato vacío y lo deje en la cocina, con la misma velocidad me senté al lado de mi mamá. ' '-dile que digo hola.-grite, ella se tapo la otra oreja para poder oír bien ' '-¡chist!-exclamo ella y yo me acerque más con esperanzas de poder escuchar.-si es ella, Suki dice que manda saludos.-le dijo mi mamá a mi abuela. ' '-¡nosotros también!-grito mi papá desde el comedor. ' '-¡dile que hola!.-saludo Aby también. ' '-¡chist!-volvió a exclamar mi mamá, algo irritada. Todos callamos y yo agudice el oído.-si, si. él doctor Wallace me llamo… Pero debiste habernos dicho… pues que no me hayas dicho me preocupa... ¿segura?...de todos modos apenas y salgamos a de vacaciones iremos a visitarte, si empeoras creo que puedo ir yo o podemos pedir algún tipo de permiso…no, ya terminaron los exámenes, solo falta que las niñas reciban su ultima boleta…no, recuerda que en la preparatoria salieron antes...ok, entonces si quieres mas tarde me marcas al teléfono. Besos, bye.-mi mamá colgó el teléfono y me miro. ' '-adivinare, la abuela dice que esta bien, no quería preocuparnos, le advertiste que ya pronto iremos para allá y se despidieron por que alguien le habla por la otra línea.-dije. ' '-exacto.-ella miro al suelo con cara de preocupación, era completamente comprensiva. ' 'cuando murieron mis abuelo, ella asumió el papel de madre con mi mamá –aunque mi mamá ya podía valerse por si misma- siempre se vieron como madre e hija y esto se intensifico cuando murió mi papá. ' '-estoy segura que estará bien, iremos pronto y si acaso ella no se mejora, despedimos a Phily. ' '-Suki, Phil Wallace es un buen doctor.-dijo ella.-deberías hablarle con mas respeto.- bufe en respuesta. Ella me miro con cara de “no actúes como una niñita”. Decidí cambiar de tema. ' '-¿Cuándo vamos a ir?-pregunte. Ella me miro. ' '-pues cuando salgan.- dijo ella de forma resuelta. Puse los ojos en blanco. ' '-yo digo después de salir de vacaciones ¿Cuántos días después? ' '-al día siguiente ¿ya hiciste la maleta?-pregunto ella al tiempo que se levantaba, yo también lo hice. ' '-si, mmm.-titubeando, ella lo detecto y me miro poniéndome mas atención. ' '-¿que tienes?-pregunto seria. ' '-nada.-dije rápidamente, mi mamá me vio con ojos escépticos.-de veras.-mentí poco convincente. ' '-¿Qué hiciste?-dijo molesta, sabía que le mentía; debí decirle la verdad, debí… ' '-¿Por qué asumes que hice algo malo?-le pregunte en tono ofendido. Debí detenerme, debí… ' '-vamos, Suki.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco, yo estaba siendo muy obvia y una terrible mentirosa, yo continué. ' '-no, enserio; ya no me meto en problemas como antes, ¡confía un poquito en mi! ' '-¡te metiste en problemas si o no!-alzo la voz, enojada; mi papá llego pronto a la sala para ver que pasaba. El teléfono sonó. Mi mamá miro a mi papá como diciéndole que contestara el, luego me miro a mi, algo debía de tener la expresión que había adoptado mi rostro que la hizo caminar hasta la mesa al lado del sofá de dos personas, yo retrocedí lentamente sin perderle la vista, mi papá Robbie solo me siguió con la vista, con los brazos cruzados, me miraba con curiosidad. Pase por la puerta de la cocina, por el comedor todavía mirando hacia donde estaban mis padres, llegue al pie de la escalera, me disponía a salir corriendo cuando, bueno, mamá fue mas rápida. ' '-¡Rosalyn Suki Gray, no des un paso más!-exclamo mi mamá; suspire con fastidio y me gire de mala gana. Ella había dejado el teléfono y estaba parada junto a mi papá. Abigail nos miraba como un inocente pueblerino que se había quedado en medio de una pelea entre un forajido y un sheriff de un western tipo “el bueno, el malo y el feo”. ' '-¿puedo retirarme?.-dijo Abigail mirando a mamá un poco intimidad. Ella suavizo un poco su expresión. ' '-si, cielo-dijo con voz mas dulce, mi hermana camino hacia donde yo estaba, paso a mi lado y subió por las escaleras. ' '-dice tu maestra que tiraste a una niña por las escaleras.-dijo ella con voz contenida, cuidando no subir el volumen, mi papá a su lado me miraba con seriedad pero no igual a como me veía mi mamá. ' '-¡no fue mi culpa! Fue Petunia que le gritaba a una niñita, fui a ver, ella es cayo, la subdirectora en su tía, es confabularon en mi contra… ' '-¡Suki!- exclamo mi mamá como para callarme, luego suavizo su rostro.- dime la verdad- ' '-te lo estoy diciendo.-insistí, en su mirada pude ver que no sabia si creerme o no. ' '-iré a resolver este asunto con la directora después, pero estas castigada sin televisión, computadora y sin salir. ' '-así que no me crees.-dije murmure enojada. ' '-yo no dije eso. ' '-pero tampoco dices que me crees. ' '-aunque estuvieras diciendo la verdad ¡y no digo que no sea así! Ya me ocultaste que tuviste un problema en la escuela y eso ya es algo. ' '-es cierto- dijo Robbie por primera vez. Yo me di la vuelta y subí a mi cuarto. '